


Sweet Revenge

by Sharpandtothepoint



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempt at Humor, Boys Will Be Boys, Butt Slapping, Dick Grayson Has a Nice Butt, Food Kink, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Stupidity, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpandtothepoint/pseuds/Sharpandtothepoint
Summary: Revenge is Sweet and not Fattening-Albert Hitchcock
Relationships: Owen Mercer & Axel Walker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Sweet Revenge

Owen Mercer was done.  
D.O.N.E. 

Done with Nightwing and his "hilarious jokes".

Granted he could take it, he fucked up yes with killing the wannabe doctor Frankensteins.

Didn't regret it though.

The government complained about villains coming back from the dead and here they were resurrecting his dead dad?

Hypocritical assholes.

He could handle the ass slapping, the insults, being choked with his scarf (which he sadly ditched after the third time) the aggressively mean training and the general mistrust from the other outsiders, frustrating as that was he didn't want to quit being an anti-hero. He enjoyed it, was decent at it and was improving quickly.

That wasn't what drove him to the edge.  
Nope.  
It was the surprise attacks in the shower and bath. No man. Not his shower time and definitely not during his bath time. 

"Training for the unexpected," Nightwing would say. 

An excuse to grab his naked ass more like.

He could tell Nightwing had a physical thing for him at least.  
He had overhead about blue-butts attraction to redheads, hoped it wasn't true and was more than a little peeved when it was. 

So like a good (bad?) villain he began to plot.

How could he get back at Nightwing (blueballs) son of the bat? 

Nothing much fazes him, he's well loved by his teammates, amazing fighter, great hero, shity team leader, and yes as much as Owen didn't like him even he knew that Nightwing was handsome.

It was weeks before he got the idea for revenge.

Perched on the 30th floor, five above his prey his mission was simple:

Watch the group of business men, get proof that the rumored human trafficking deal was to happen tonight then wait for Nightwing and Red Robin to show up for further orders.

Hm. He had been hoping to dish out an ass-whopping tonight.

As Owen watched and recorded with mounting disgust as the bastards cheered and congratulated each other popping bottles of expensive champagne with shamelessly wicked grins, his eyes narrowing, his nose wrinkling and top lip curling with loathing.

Had the Rogues seen his face they would have been reminded of Digger when he was deeply disgusted about something.

Had the Thawns seen that face it would of remind them of Eobard when someone talked of the Flash in a good light.

Not a nice face.

As he recorded the nasty puss filled testicles across the way he couldn't help but overhear the excited high tones of a teenage girl in the apartment below him.

"Oh my gawd Luna! Hi! So I found out what kind of cake mom is ordering for my birthday... yes I know it's supposed to be a surprise but she left her phone on and I saw the email and the pics and I just can't!" She squealed.

Ears perking with interest and eyes narrowing as the dicks started loosing ties.

"- id flashes butt! Eeeeee he's sooo cute! That tight little butt dude! She heard us talking about him and looked up pictures online to base off for the cake! Best. Mom. Ever!"

Slowly a wicked grin slid onto his face as the idea for his revenge bloomed within his mind.

Had President Thaddeus Thawn seen that look he would have been reminded of Meloni planning something rebellious that would give him a headache.

That wicked grin formed into something truly malevolent as young girls in skimpy baby doll negligee were marched into the room across the way.

He had his proof and was going to give an ass-whopping like he had wanted, no waiting for Nightwing and Red Robin now.

Grapple hooking his way across the buildings (practice makes perfect!) and tossing a blunt boomerang to shatter the window pane, once his toes touched the floor he activated his speed.

He couldn't help growling seductively at the feeling of power pulsating through his veins.

Crackling he zipped around the room separating guns from bullets and placing them in a bag he carried Owen had the delightful opportunity to bash in the faces and heads of the security guards out of the doors, then he promptly sped around the room smashing human trafficking heads and kicking size 13 steel toe combat boots into the faces and crotches of men who think that little girls were sex objects, well...they would learn the hard way that with this behavior would be punished with cracked skulls, crippled hands, ruptured testicles, three cases of permanent phallus damage, missing teeth and faces in need of reconstructive surgery.

Oh and hard prison time.

Meloni Thawn would have been proud.

Digger Harkness would have told everyone that his son kicked major ass and embellish the story more and more each time.

Axle Walker would try his damndest to suck out his soul through his cock in private.

All in all Owens night was very successful.  
He saved some lives, had his plan for revenge and for the first time beat Red Robin and Nightwing to the scum.

Two weeks later.

It was perfect.

Two weeks of trial and error and It. Was. Perfect.

After studying pictures (Discreetly) then days of practice, mixing and carving, adding the centimeter thick chocolate molding then finally the frosting.

His sweet revenge was ready.

Putting the cameras on loop for thirty seconds he zipped out to put it with the other party foods. 

Unaware of the eye that watched him.

Resetting the cameras and ensuring his tracks were covered he whooshed away to get ready for the party.

Showering (mmmm coffee scented shampoo and conditioner) styling his hair and goatee so they were neat, picking out a olive green long sleeved mens blouse with black jeans, black suspenders with black dress shoes then double checking everything was in order he was ready.

Walking casually to the party room he spotted Supergirl on the couch.

"Kara hey!"

"Owen! Congratulations on the human trafficking bust."

Eyeing the buffet table and grabbing some pizza slices he went over to his favorite hero and told her about the bust and the new mission he was going on in three days to Rio.

As everyone filled in the room Grace and Anissa were chatting by the deck, Rex was talking to Black Lightning who spotted Owen and nodded, he smiled back, Starfire was talking to (oh Robin was here) Batwoman, both Flash and Impulse were here. 

The former narrowing his eyes at Owen who raised a mocking eyebrow.

Blinking Flash was now in front of him.

"Baby Boomerang." He said sternly.

"Half-assed Flash- Owen stated cheerfully -how's the shoulder?"

Kara rolled her eyes.

Taking a bite out of the pizza Owen remained casual.

"You think you're hot stuff after that bust-

"Pifft it was a group effort Robin did most of the work I just took out the trash." Owen cut him off.

Please he wasn't a glory hound. He knew were credit was due. 

Flash glowered at him.

"You are just like your father Boomer eventually you'll make the same mistakes he did."

Kara bristles next to him.

"Please have some class Flash at least buy a man a drink before you take him to dance." Owen snarked. 

Glaring at each other Owen almost missed Nightwing walking in.

Showtime. 

"Oooh is this cake?"

It took all of Owens self control not to crackle with glee.

"I haven't had cake in-"  
Nightwing lifted the lid of Owens Revenge and made a choking noise.

Everyone looked over and silence engulfed the room.

It was a mirror cake.  
A black and blue mirror cake.

In the shape of an ass and thighs.

Nightwings ass and thighs.

Nightwing was a statue still holding the lid, staring the cake in shock.

Batwomans mouth was gaping open and closed like a goldfish.

Starfire, Anissa and Grace looked stunned.

Karas face was as red as her cape.

Impulse looked hopefully at the cake.  
"Can we still eat it?" Owen heard him whisper to Robin who dropped his head in his hands.

There was a soft "oh my God" from a few people in the room.

Owen grinned wickedly.

"Well I don't know about you but I would love a piece of that ass."

Everyones heads snapped up then they jumped into battle positions as Slade 'Deathstroke' Wilson slid down from the ceiling.

"What are you doing here!?" Nightwing snarled.

He looked ready to use the cake lid as a shield or as a bludgeoning weapon.

Lifting his mask off and raising a unimpressed brow, smiling with no humor Slade continued.

"I have been in and out of here for a week your security is...lacking Nightwing I expected better from you- Then turning to the cake Deathstroke picked up a knife (everyone tensed) and a plate - and after all the work that went into this...delicious looking cake it would be a crime to waste it."

Then he cut into the ass of the cake and looking Nightwing dead in the face (he was bright red by this point) Slade forked a big piece into his mouth.

Chewing smugly with a smirk on his face he paused then swallowed.  
"This is really good, is this apple cinnamon a homemade recipe? The butt-ercream is perfect and the chocolate coating gives it a nice crunch, you're quite the baker - he suddenly looked at Owen - Captain Boomerang."

Karas eyes were glowing a angry red.  
"Seriously Boomer?" She hissed.

Well fuck everyone was looking at him what to say...then he grinned.

He had no idea how much he looked like his father in that moment.

Flash looked ready to punch him.  
He wanted to. Hard enough for Digger to feel it.

"Well as almost everyone here has wanted a piece of Nightwing I figured I'd make that happen and give you the part you all want the most - Crossing his ankles and leaning back smugly Owen smirked at Nightwing - his ass."

Nightwings face was a mix of murder and mortification.

Then Slade laughed, then the rest of the party goers laughed and moved in for apple cinnamon cake, and Owen Mercer decided that this was a good time to silently zip away.

He could start his Rio mission three days early.

As he sneakily went for his stuff and was just at the teta tube Kara whoosh next to him and gave his ass a slap.

Hard.  
Yeah he wasn't going to cry.  
Fuck was that an open palm slap?!  
"I'm going to have a hand shaped bruise on my ass!" He moaned.

"Good" she said, then she gave his forehead a kiss.

"Good luck in Rio, DO not get killed."

Then she was gone. Rubbing his sore backside and grumping about mean kryptonians he shuffled to the zeta tube and punched in the code for the Rio destination.

He could grab some bruise ointment there.


End file.
